Fox Teeth
by EnochDragoneel
Summary: After the murder of Mike Schmidt, a little girl enters the closed pizzaria with a plan.


**__(...This __****_sets in the first FNAF 's game for I tried so hard to picture what Mangles play area would look like in FNAF's Two._** (*Can't wait to play FNAF three*)**_Failing at that thought, I decided to create, between the two games, and a mash up of one huge building but focus my mind on the Cove.. I might draw a picture and link it below if I get any good reviews...)_**

One night, after the murder of Mike was cleared and the building was shut down, someone entered the cold room. A brown haired little girl, around the age of seven and appeared to be about four-feet-two, stepped up towards the Cove with narrowed hues. She was dressed in a simple, pink dress with a white skirt that was tied up in the back with a bow. Her white, buckled shoes was covered in blood that was still of the tiled floor. Her blue hues was fixed on the purple curtains and the creature that peeked at her with sad blue eyes. In her hand was a pair of pliers and on her head was a headband which had two fluffy white rabbit ears that was made out of fabric and wire. She breathed in then climbed up on the stage of the Cove, all while keeping the pliers in her hand. The creature, a broken down animatronic Fox, stared at her before he knelt down, keeping an ear out for his band members, and opened his broken jaw. The girl wasn't scared of Foxy for he was her favorite. That didn't matter now for she knew what she had to do.

She took the pliers and started to sing

**Girl: **"He handed me a pair of pliers and he told me to pull out his teeth, because as long as he had them he'd use them to do bad things. your cold on the inside, there's a dog in your heart and it tells you to tear everything apart. Their bodies covered in teeth marks. Your bite's worse than your bark. You ruin everything you touch and destroyed anyone you loved. You're all over me."

As she sang, she pulled each tooth out of his mouth and let them fall out onto the floor with a _Tink! _Foxy didn't mind her for he kept still and soon, he closed his eyes.

**Girl: **"He'd sunk his teeth in to the flesh of many others, infecting them with whatever was already inside him. He'd broken all their hymens, cut them open and played inside them. He'd hollowed out their bodies so they'd feel just empty as him. You're cold on the inside, there's a dog in your heart and it tells you to tear everything apart. You draw blood just to taste it. You hold bones just to break them. You ruin everything you touch and destroy anyone you love. You're all over me"

When she was done with his teeth, she hugged the fox. Not caring if he smelled of the dead and pizza. Even though he was broken down and his jaw didn't move. His voice box rewind before it played a song of his own as he sat down and hugged the girl with care. The two Chica's was sitting at the tables, heads low, and wishing they was crying. The two Bonnies and Freddy's was staring at the floor of the stage, a look of sadness was on their faces. Balloon Boy and the Puppet was in the Gift Shop, hearing the little girl's voice and now Foxy. They two wished that they could cry yet all the puppet could do was to slow down the music box. Mangle, for once in her life, was silent and was dangling on the ceiling next the the cove's stage. Golden Freddie, with a golden sword and a name tag that said "Golden Fred-ono", (I am a Bro! Don't hate) was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Foxy's voice filled the whole building as they all felt the need to sing along.

**Foxy: **"Dear rabbit. My legs are getting weak chasing you. The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew... That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry, and I've captured you once, but I wasn't quite right. So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me."

**All**: They all woo'd as the music box box slowed down even more to play one note at a time.

**Foxy: "**Rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid. I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave. Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite. But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind. And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill, but the thought of fresh meat it is making me ill... So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with..."

They all paused as the animatronics walked towards the cove and stood in a circle. the Balloon boy and the Puppet telaporting themselves to be in the room as well.

**Foxy: "**Me"

**All**: *They all woo'd with depressed voices*

**Foxy:** "So rabbit, please stop looking the other way. It's cold out there, so why not stay here. Under my tail."


End file.
